


Wine! How Classy People Get Wasted!

by boxofnothing



Series: six words is so not enough [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Dancing, Drunk Kissing, F/F, F/M, drunk Gina, man I actually really had a lot of fun writing this, mentions of rebound relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofnothing/pseuds/boxofnothing
Summary: “ROOOOOSSSSSSAAAAA!”“Gina…You’re drunk. I thought you didn’t get drunk.”“WINNNNNNEEEEE, ROSA! WINNNNNNEEEEE! IT’S HOW CLASSY PEOPLE GET WASTED, ROSA! COME GET WASTED WITH ME ROSA!”or gina gets really wine drunk after her break up with milton and calls rosa and things kinda happened.





	Wine! How Classy People Get Wasted!

**Author's Note:**

> So I had sooooooo much fun writing this. It was basically my first Dianetti pic and all so don't be too harsh on that but omg writing Gina drunk was so much fun. I literally just spilled my brain onto paper and like omg I actually wrote in emojis and it was so much fun.
> 
> anyway enjoy,  
> M

> _wine! how classy people get drunk!_

Gina knew it was inevitable. She hated to say it but she knew it. The love he felt for her wasn’t enough. The love he felt for Iggy wasn’t enough. It was never going to be enough when _her_ heart was never really fully in it to begin with..

It totally fucking sucked.

She sat on her living room couch not really sure how to feel.

She just broke up with who she thought was the perfect match for her.

They both loved to dance.

They both loved themselves.

They both loved overpriced Australian products.

They both knew they would ultimately run the world one day.

They were the perfect match for each other and she didn’t really understand how a perfect date night plan ended with her sitting alone on her couch not completely sure how to feel.

Because half of her was completed devastated that it had ended and the other… well the other half was _relieved?_

Why the hell was she relieved?!

Gina Linetti loved that man. She really did but it didn’t make any sense why part of her is a little relieved that it was over.

They were halfway through planning a wedding. And yes, Gina had been engaged 8 times before and she was always the one to break it off but this time was different.

 _He_ broke up with her because he thought she had feelings for someone else. (Maybe she did, A LONG FUCKING TIME AGO. THOSE FEELINGS ARE GONE, MILTON!)

It’s time for some alcohol.

Gina got up off the couch and made her into her small yet fabulous kitchen. She made her way straight to her liquor cabinet and found an unopened bottle of wine. She pulled out a glass and a bottle opener and cracked that baby open. She poured herself a rather generous glass and then took a big swig from the bottle before picking up the glass and bottle and bringing them both to the couch.

The glass was gone before she knew it and she was really starting to feel a lot better.

Milton didn’t know what he was missing. She was a goddamn catch. Any person would be lucky to have here. She is the human equivalent of the 100 emoji after all. She’s a fucking treasure trove.

He lost a real treasure.

The more she drank the less upset she felt about the whole thing. Sure she lost Milton but now she could go after whoever the hell she wanted.

And you know what? Gina Linetti always got what she wanted.

So she picked up the phone and dialed.

The flipped her head over the edge of the couch as the phone rang. All her inhibitions were gone but she felt sooooooooo good about this choice.

“Diaz.”

“ROOOOOSSSSSSAAAAA!”

“Gina…” Rosa pauses on the other end of the line, “You’re drunk. I thought you didn’t get drunk.”

“WINNNNNNEEEEE, ROSA! WINNNNNNEEEEE! IT’S HOW CLASSY PEOPLE GET WASTED, ROSA! COME GET WASTED WITH ME ROSA!” She basically screams as she pushes herself farther back over the armrest.

Rosa pauses for what feels like a long time but Gina doesn’t really care. Her back is getting one hell of a stretch and at this very moment it’s all that really matters. Well, at that second it’s the most important thing because back really needs one hell of a stretch. But really she also really wants to be drunk with Rosa because that would be hella awesome.

“Fine, but if you think I am getting drunk from wine you are sadly mistaken. I will be bringing whiskey.”

“YASSSS, GIRL! COME GET DRUNK WITH MEEEEE!”

“I’ll be there in 15 minutes and you try not to accidentally kill yourself.” And with that Rosa just hangs up on her. Gina might be insulted but she does that all the time. So whatever.

She wants to dance.

No, she _needs_ to dance.

She flips herself off of the couch and rushes to her bedroom for her speaker. Immediately it connects and Formation starts to blare.

She just let the music take over after that.

Now she doesn't like to brag but sure sober Gina has got the moves and has raw animalistic dancing talent, but drunk Gina, she is in a league of her own.

Drunk Gina has not a care in the world. She knows she is an amazing dancer and she is not afraid to flaunt what the great woman god has given her.

She uses everything she is given because she doesn't have her filter to tone down her dancing and shield the mere mortals from her glow.

Before she knows it another Beyonce song is playing and then another. Another song is just about to start playing when pounding seems to break her out of whatever dancing coma she is about to enter even deeper into.

Gina sprints to the door and flings it open and there all clad in leather is- “ROSA!” She flings her arms around the woman and drags her into her apartment with her arms still around her neck. “YOU CAME!”

“Yeah,” she grunts and tries to pull away but Gina's grip is steadfast, “How much have you have to drink? I've never seen you this drunk.”

“I ONLY HAD ONE BOTTLE! BUT I HAVEN'T REALLY DRANK SINCE BEFORE I WAS PREGNANT!”

“Makes sense.” Rosa says and finally disentangles herself from Gina's grasp and takes her bottle of whiskey with her. She puts it down on the counter and goes through Gina's cabinets until she finds a glass and then pours herself some whiskey.

She casually starts to sip the whiskey.

“So you gonna tell me what caused to get all mom drunk on me.”

Gina doesn't know what to say. She really just wants to dance. So she does. She tries to pull Rosa in with her but Rosa keeps her feet firmly planted.

“ROOOOOOSSSSSSAAAAA! DANCE WITH ME!” Gina whiny yells, still trying to yank Rosa in, but she still keeps herself planted to the floor.

“Gina, what happened?” Rosa puts down her drink and takes both of Gina's arms.

Suddenly, Gina doesn't know where it came from but she just completely and totally broke. She crumbled to the ground in a mess of tears. Rosa is down on the floor with her almost instantly and pulls her in for a hug (which is weird because Rosa does not hug).

Over the next hour Gina tells Rosa everything.

She tells her how it started off great and how a completely offhand comment about beets being a classy vegetable started an all out screaming match in the cab ride home from the restaurant. How they both proceeding to say things they regretted.

How she can't stand the way he won't take time off from work for her and how she won't stop using her phone at meals.

How he feels like she is not valuing him and how he won't do anything spontaneous anymore.

How he thinks she has feelings for someone else and that maybe he's right.

By the end of it, Gina feels a lot better. Both of them are leaning up against Gina's kitchen island in silence. Gina has stopped crying and her faced has dried of tears.

“What I don't get,” Rosa breaks the silence and turns to look at Gina, who is still looking forward and taking a small sip from Rosa's glass of untouched whiskey. “is why you called me? You're clearly closer with Jake.”

“Aren't you a detective? I thought you figured it out by now.”

“Figured what out?”

“You, I have feelings for you.” Rosa just looks at Gina like she has 4 heads but she doesn't scramble away like Gina thought she might. Her eyes do go wide, but they shrink back down to their normal size and eventually her slightly opened mouth morphs into an all knowing smirk.

“Don't expect this Notebook-esque crap to just start happening Nicolas Sparks is no Nancy Meyers but I also don't do romantic crap.” She says with a smirk.

Gina doesn't know if it's the alcohol or the fact that she just broke up with Milton or the fact that Rosa just might like her back, but she surges forward and just kisses her.

It isn't sweet or put together because she's like super drunk and literally just broke up with Milton like 4 hours and right now her like is basically the confused face emoji.

She doesn't feel Rosa kiss back but she also doesn't push her off of her either.

After about 4 seconds she pulls away and just looks at Rosa. She is about to say something but Rosa beats her to the punch.

“Gina, you’re confused right now and just broke up with your long term boyfriend. Yes, I like you too, but you need to grieve a little bit because I am not a rebound.”

They sit there in silence and with both of them just looking forward towards Gina's very furry couch.

Eventually, after a long comfortable silence Gina finally says, “You're right.”

The next morning when Gina wakes up with a screaming headache, a puffy face from crying, and the cringe worthy memories of last night she’s thankful for what Rosa said.

Because she’s right. Rosa isn’t a rebound and right now, she isn’t even ready for a rebound.

(3 months and 13 days later, she’s finally ready and boy do they break that relationship in, winky face emoji.)


End file.
